I Quit
by CrotakuShinobi
Summary: Cassandra has officially had enough of Eugene and quits the band.


**I Quit**

"I quit!" Cassandra yelled and stormed out the door slamming ti behind her.

"Fine! We'll be just fine without you!" Eugene yelled and sat down on the couch crossing his arms.

Lance emerged from the kitchen with a sandwich, "Uh you know that she's the lead guitarist right?" He sat down next to his friend.

"Hmph, we don't need her. Rapunzel plays the guitar too, she can do it." Eugene waving off Lance's statement.

"Yeah, but she also writes our songs and sings. Give her the guitar and she might as well go solo." Lance said taking another bite from his sandwich.

"Why would I go solo?" Rapunzel said appearing from the hallway, "And where's Cass?" She asked looking around the apartment.

"She quit." Lance replied and gave Eugene a nasty look.

"Again?" Rapunzel sighed.

"She's unreasonable!" Eugene threw his hands into the air, "What's wrong with me suggesting that we change our clothes for the performances?"

"Eugene you wanted us to go full KISS, I mean giving us a bit more rock n roll vibe is cool and all, but I'm with Cass on this one. Sorry bro." Lance said finishing his sandwich and going back to the kitchen. "Oh by the way Rapunzel, I ate the all the peanut butter. Don't tell Cass."

Rapunzel laughed and nodded.

"Well I think I might as well go look for Cass seeing as she stormed out and we have band practice tonight." Rapunzel started walking towards the door.

"She'll come back. She lives here." Eugene said putting his hands behind his head.

"And we don't. Considering how angry she was at you, we might wanna get out of here before she gets back. She looked like she wanted to rip your arms off, and we can't have that. What would we do without our drummer?" Lance attempted to pull Eugene off the couch.

"Hey, I can take on Cassandra!" Eugene groaned as he refused to get up from the couch, "Blondie, go get that heartless iron woman and we'll see who can take on who!"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes at the the scene in front of her and exited her apartment.

She walked to abandoned building near their apartment complex as she approached she could hear the music getting louder and louder. As she walked trough the worn down door she saw Cass playing her guitar. The tune sounded angry, and Rapunzel knew that Cass, despite not sharing her emotions she lowed showing them trough music.

Cass noticed Rapunzel watching her and stopped playing. "Hey."

"Hey." Rapunzel said putting a lock of her brown hair behind her ear. "You didn't need to stop playing."

"Nah, it's ok." Cass put her guitar against the wall and sat down.

Rapunzel approached her and sat down next to her, "So you quit again?" Rapunzel smiled as she spoke.

Cass let out a small laugh, "Yup. I did." She looked at Rapunzel who was still smiling at her, "You know maybe you should quit too. Then we can have our own band. Away from you ex-boyfriend and the food thief."

Rapunzel took Cass's hand in hers, "As appealing as that might be, I have to say no. Eugene is a great guy. We might now be dating anymore but he's my friend. And Lance is the nicest guy in the world, and our manager. Ok, yes he eats our food and he tried to scam us when we first met him, but he's Eugene's childhood friend. But come on, Lance is a sweetheart and you know it."

Cass intertwined their fingers and smiled, "Yeah ok he is. But I cannot put up with Eugene."

"Come on, you love Eugene." Rapunzel leaned her head on Cass's shoulder.

"Oh yes. I love that my girlfriends ex-boyfriend is constantly hanging around our apartment." Cass said rolling her eyes.

Rapunzel laughed. "So wait, are you saying that the reason your actually angry is not because of his ridiculous costume suggestion, but because he's always hanging out with us?"

"Well his idea of costumes was really stupid. And I miss... us. Just the two us alone." Cass whispered looking down.

"Well, we're alone now." Rapunzel replied looking at Cass.

Cass let out a small laugh, "Yeah, but I don't exactly see us making out in an abandoned building. Not my idea of romantic."

"Oh." Rapunzel replied. "Oh!" She blushed and looked away.

"I mean it's not just that. I just miss being alone with you. Watching movies and cuddling and stuff." Cass pecked Rapunzel on the cheek. "I just miss you sometimes Raps."

"I know that it's really hard for you to talk about this stuff. And... I love that you're open with me about it, but I really think you should talk to Eugene about this. I know it won't be easy because you and Eugene fight all the time, however I you and he need to work things out." Rapunzel kissed Cass on the cheek, "And besides, what am I gonna do without my lead guitarist?"

Cass smirked, "Damn you and the power you hold over me." Cass kissed her girlfriend on the lips. It lasted a few seconds but it was sweet. Cass pulled back and looked at Rapunzel who was smiling at her and she smiled back.

Cass and Rapunzel slowly made their way back to their apartment and as they approached they heard noises from the inside. The opened the door and Lance was still trying to pull Eugene off the couch with Eugene holding on to it. When they saw Cass and Rapunzel they just stood there for a few seconds before, Lance let go of Eugene.

"Cassandra! Rapunzel! We were just on our way out." Lance said smiling awkwardly.

"Were you planing on taking our couch with you?" Cass asked deadpanned.

Rapunzel nudged her and looked at Eugene then back at Cass. Cass sighed and started walking towards Eugene.

Noticing this Eugene put his fists up, "Alright Cass-un-druh you wanna go? Let's go!"

Cass was unamused and looked at him up and down. There was no doubt in her mind that she could take Eugene on with her eyes closed but decided not to beat up their drummer. "I'm not here to fight you Fitzherbjerk. Let's talk."

Eugene was confused, "Talk? You wanna talk? With me?"

Cass nodded. "While I still think your idea for our outfits is completely idiotic, we can work that out some other time, right now I wanna talk about space and privacy. Mainly lack there of."

"Uhhhh... what?" Eugene was even more confused now but was no longer keeping his fists up.

"You." She pointed at Eugene, "I want you and Lance as well to stop coming here."

"What?! Why?! You don't like us anymore?!" Lance yelled and looked at Cass like a kicked puppy.

"No, that came out wrong. What I mean is I want the two of you to not hang out here all the time. And maybe call before you come over. I don't mind you visiting and hanging out here but... I just want you to give us more privacy. You two spend more time here than at your apartment. And we have band practice at your apartment!"

"Wait... we? So you're back in the band?" Eugene asked even though he had no doubt that would happen.

"Yeah, but you're missing the point. Just... try to understand that Rapunzel and I want to be alone sometimes. Spend some quality time as a couple. You get that right?" Cass looked at Eugene in the eyes and he looked serious.

"Oh. Yeah... I get that. I... Wow... I kinda feel bad now. I know how important and valuable that is." Cass was ready to thank him before Eugene smirked and got that look in his eye that annoyed the hell out of Cass, "I mean Cass, if you wanted to make out with Raps and walk around naked you could have just said so."

Cass had a blanked expression on her face. She started walking towards Eugene. Rapunzel came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her to hold her back. "Lance, please get Eugene out of here before Cass kills him."

"Right!" Lance drags Eugene out of the apartment as quickly as possible. "Oh are we still on for band practice tonight?" Lance asked turning around.

"I think its best we do that tomorrow." Rapunzel replied trying to hold back Cass who was slowly making her way towards the door.

"Got it! See ya!" Lance said and quickly ran out leaving the door open.

Rapunzel sighed and finally let go of Cass. She walked to the door and closed it. "Well that could have gone a lot worse. But I think they got the..."

She didn't finish the sentence because before she knew it Cass was kissing her. She gasped in surprise, but kissed back after a moment. Cass pinned her against the door and wrapped her arms around her. Rapunzel wrapped her arms around Cass's neck and pulled her closer. She broke the kiss soon after, much to her girlfriends disliking judging by the fact that Cass started kissing her neck.

"Cass..." Rapunzel gasped and moaned as Cass kept kissing and sucking on her neck, "Cass... I need to write our next song." Cass groaned and pulled back to look at her girlfriend. "I thought this wasn't about making out with me." Rapunzel smiled.

Cass smirked. "It's not, but I can't deny the appeal of it." She winked at Rapunzel who blushed but smiled anyways.

"Come on, lets go sit on the couch. We can cuddle while I'm try to think of our new song." Rapunzel took Cass's hand in hers and started walking towards the couch.

"I think this next one is gonna be a hit." Cass said and smiled at her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I think so too." Rapunzel replied smiling back.


End file.
